avenging titans
by Dragoonbeat
Summary: the universe has changed and shifted so the titans have to deal with new team but with beast boy changing his name and acting weird and robin been overly obsessive the team is slowly turning chaotic (slight crossover rated t but will change to M in future chapter or will put the M part in another part)
1. disclaimer

I don't own teen titans nor the marvel universe nor dc If I would I put more chicks And gender bender XD and it with oc so create your own characters and it up to 2 so go crazy but not crazy please send the characters in private message and if I not put your characters in this oc I will put it in another ok and thank you and don't make a very Overpower characters because they can have some challenge and the teen titans will unite with the oc are the avenging. i will close it in a week and the limit of the team is 8 i already have 3 that are male and 1 girl so there's only 4 open go check it in the main profile for the list


	2. prologue part 1

In a theater in some remote place is shown with soft music playing when the people started applauding when a dark Spiky hair teen with a tuxedo walking toward the microphone and everyone stop to hear the teen and he said.

"Hello my name is Alyosha and im here to show you"

Before walking back to side of the stage he stop and said "oh and for the flamers Grimlock will hunt you down and kill you"

A giant robot jump out of nowhere and started roaring while swinging a battle axe and people were started to panic and Alyosha stoped it "hey Grimlock stop!" the giant robot hissed at him " **Why** "

"Becuese this isn't the dovaking Special ok" Aly Said

Grimlock sad saying " **sorry** "

'No worries" Said Aly with a smile and continued "but anyway we shall star…."

" **Wait!** " screamed Grimlock

"What Grimlock"

" **What about the disclaimer and how they will know the difference between talking or anything in the story** "

"Ok Grimlock I know, wait a minute when did you get that smart"

" **When did you get so obvious** " Said Grimlock in a monotone voice

"Likewise my good friend" Aly said in a Cajun accent and continued "well first thing is I don't own teen titans or the avenger if not teen titans would have ended in a more awesome way and avengers would have had more Hawkeye action aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww yyyyyyyeeeeeeaaahhhhhhh"

And Aly continued "well first the talking will be like me and Grimlock are doing right now but when a deep voice is will sound like **This"**

' _When it's thinking it will be like this'_

A phone is ringing and Aly answer " _And when it's a phone call or a communicator it will be like this"_

Aly hanging up and grins a lot

"So let's get the show on the road" the curtains opening when Aly said

" **and me Grimlock hope you love It"**

Xscene breakX

Robin in his usual routine watching the news but this one is one of those that he got bother the most hearing the announcer. _"One of the most historical moment in American histories the two most know group the justice league and the Avenger are forming union between them forming the avengers justice league back too you Cathy"_

Changing the image to a beautiful blond woman Staring too speak " _Yes Rick but this isn't ….."_

before that she continued speaking two dots were moving very fast both blue and red falling from the sky

" _wait do you see that Rick!"_ The woman screaming in panic

The man laughing saying " _Don't worry Cathy there are the only two people_ "

" _Superman and Ironman!"_ The man screaming and the people cheering while superman and ironman where landing when superman taking the microphone and the thanking the announcer

" _Well first thing first I like too thank all the people coming here today and it's been eight years since our battle between us theJL and the avengers and we are finally making some changes …."_

Ironman taking the microphone from superman and started to speak " _Well thank you very much boy scout But it my turn well first no question except for you beuti…."_

Robin turning off the tv with anger and started too hissed and swearing under his breath stomping too his room

Cyborg and Speedy were confused with Speedy asking too Cyborg "what is his problem? Cy"

"don't know his been like that since the fight with Slade then beastboy haven't gone on a date with raven since he became her boyfriend" Cy saying with a worried tone

"yeah and he's been acting weird lately" said speedy

"Yup and I don't know why and he doesn't even play videogames with me too kick his butt" Interjected him

"I wish we could know" said Speedy in a sad tone

XScene breakX

In Ravens room Starfire, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Raven the atmosphere was tense for everyone and all of them only in underwear with card in their hands bee throw the cards on the floor saying "full flush baby" taking all of the close too her but Argent stops Saying "well I say my old chump im the one wining this game royal shuffle" starfire seen with alien curiosity on how they playing the and sees jinx with a poker face just like the cartoon she saw with Cy in the internet then she saw raven gloomy but more than normal

Starfire asking with curiosity "Raven why aren't you playing the poke game"

"well starfire BB has been weird since we came back from stopping slade and he doesn't even like the prankster we used to know and I don't know what" Raven Said in a Gloomy tone

"Well I know what you need girl and it's a night out" intercepted Bee the conversation

"WoHoo girl's night out!" jinx Cheering out of nowhere

"I'll ask Cyborg to let me borrow his car" Said bee

"glories I'll get ready and you too raven" said starfire

"Ok it's not going to kill me anyway too have fun" said raven in a sarcastic tone

Every one cheering smiling and having fun imagining how was the night going to end

Xscene breakX

Somewhere in hell dark entities were watching how destiny unfold and said

" **So this when the Dragon meets the raven we are very interested on how this will unfold"**

" **silence you wretched pile of corpses"** hissed in anger a demon

" **how there you insult us we are legion and you are but one miserly minion of trigon!"** Roared legion

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU OUR LORD DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR DISPICABLE VOICE" said a young man

" **Muramasa you"** hissed both

"Let's just see how the each of them meet this so called teen titans the dragon, the vampire princess, the priestess archer and the other" Started to laugh maniacally while a dark entity rises and open his four red eye waiting on how this will unfold

XScene breakX

5 hours before teen titans from steel city went too jump

In one of the most famous video game studio in jump city Hyper jump studio a pink haired teenager named Draco Von Ventus has started to work for a whole month and has gain reputation of being one of the most talented artist in jump but his life is not that great or perfect

"Hey pinky what are you doing?" said a jersey shore like dude

"I'm working Rocky, Why?" said Draco with a monotone voice

"well pinky I'm thinking of getting drunk and wasted with my bros and celebrating because I'm get married and I'm going to the jump city gentlemen club and using this money" rocky saying and slapping the money on Draco face

' _Draco calm down I know you want to rip his spine out and hit him with it'_ thanks to that Rocky won a from Draco a batman like glare but ignored it

"oh Honey!" Screaming a beautiful red head out of nowhere

"Yes Jessy my love" Said Rocky with a Casanova tone

"Are you ready for tomorrow our big day?"

"Why yes Jessy yes I am, I think that pop needs that coffee now" Finishing with a full make out session "but first I want a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world" Rocky letting her go too his father and she was in a crazy giggle mode like everyone in the work say that she goes

But Draco rolling his eyes ' _god why this douchbag all ways say the same thing too every woman he flirts and HIS GOING TOO GET MARRIED WITH ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFULL WOMAN IN ALL OF JUMP'_ Draco going crazy in when his line of thought broke again Rocky hitting him again with the money Draco broke in too a sigh and started to talk

"What do you want rocky?"

"Nothing just I love to see your pissed" Finished Rocky with a grin

Lil did Rocky knew of Draco or his Race supposed that his race is dead but not even Dr. Strange knew that he's power was powerful and strange but only Draco and his friend knew

"hey Rocky!" Screamed a dark haired woman

"what lovely?" the moment that rocky was in his flirt the dark haired woman throw at him a bowl of hot ramen at him making him run too the bathroom

"that what happened too idiot, lecherous and two timing bastards like you" she finished

"Thanks Lucretsia I thought I would have killed him now" replied in Happy tone

"well no sweat lil bro" lucretsia continuing "hey D do u want to this new latin bar they opened today they said it so awesome"

Draco with a sweat drop and sighed " well sis I maybe from Puerto Rico but that doesn't mean I love too go drinking and getting la….." Draco before finishing what he was going to say his cell phone rang answered it and let out another sigh hangs up and started to say with a smirk "well it look like I'm going to that bar"

"what!? Why?"

"Well it looks like one of my friends got hurt and my cousin want me work for HIM only for today"

"Wow that so cool lil bro at least im going to get some free drink from you" lucretsia happily saying

"Yeah you wi…." Before Draco would finish a big explosion interrupted him and everybody panicking and running to the other side of the window when they ran to window to see what was the chaos and they saw it was overload?!

Both of them with a wide grin

"Dragon up lil bro"

"You bet sis"

XScene breakX

In Jump city Murakami high at been the second week of the new girl named Max Light and even do it her second week she's been massacre the competition from Art to physical and she's the president of the female archery club wait there another competition between the male and the female archery right now

"Well it look like where again with a tie" pointed a dark skinned boy

"It true Niño (boy) but we are going to beat you again" Said a Latina Girl

"Then let's make a bet Esperanza" Said a ginger

"Que Mathew" Said Esperanza

"If one of your can do X trick we will leave you alone but if you girl lose we will do whatever we want with all you no question ask" said Mathew with a evil grin and the other males following

"Fair enough Mathew" before Mathew would replied she finished "But we have 2 Shots got it"

"Got it"

"Come on out Light-sama" said Asian chick very happy

"Yukari I told you many times don't call me light-sama" said max

"Sorry it's just the sound like the main character from death note" said Yukari while rubbing the back of her head and smiling

Max sigh and smile and patted Yukari head saying "well I can't be mad at you Yuki" Yukari with a big smile and with faith that she her true feeling for her "but" hitting Yuki head "you don't make lousy bet with my consent" with a very serious tone "and this be over really fast" saying while face to face to Matthew

She started to walk to the shooting lane everybody tense for the outcome and wishing for the best

But max didn't notice the atmosphere she only recited the poem that she heard from her mother when she was a baby " _By the goddess artemis or by robin hood help my bow shall protect the innocent or destroy the wicked I shall make it dance like the_ cherryblossom. Fly TOMOBOKI!" she says pulling the bow and letting the arrow fly but at an increadible speed shooting second arrow with a calm expression making the target to be with an x like hit as she smirks a little patting her shoulder mentally since she got a good shot as he heard the girl cheer but all of her though were was on the situation at the moment before her though were cut by her phone

She answers it and sigh a little as she scratches her head a little been annoyed about having a phone call in her school hour

"Who is it?" she asks curiously and annoyed after she heard an explosion and she flinches

" _its time suit up"_ the voice says calmly as max smirks slightly and moves toward the school getting ready to fight since the girl was the apprentice of the legendary archer known as hawkeye. She opens her locker grabbing her backpack as she move toward bathroom as all of the student run exiting the school as they are panicking and she began getting dressed cursing under her breath

"Fuck, do I need to go on a diet?" She asks adjusting her clothes and massages her butt grumbling a little then he puts a pair of sunglasses and adjust her hair then outside the bathroom checking around as one of the guys who was with the girls was trying to hide beside the locker as man wearing a full red body armor with an A logo on its chest laughing as he breaks the walls of the school as she frowns

"Oi!" She shouts at the man as she holds her bow in her hand as she glares at him behind her sunglasses as the sunglasses calculate where was his weak point and saw his name _Adonis_ and the face of the man

"Oh why hello there beautiful just must have though you could see me in action?~" Adonis ask with his suit flexing like it was real muscles as she frowns

"My name is not beautiful it's X" she says as she shoots a flash bang arrow at Adonis before she dash toward him grabbing another arrow ready to shoot him directly

"A puny arrow will not hurt me!" He says as he grabs it fast like it was nothing but the arrow explodes in a blinding light making him scream in shock and surprise as she smirks slightly as she kicks him in the chest with both her legs as she throws another arrow aiming for his chest

"I maybe puny but I'm smarter than you" she say as the man growls grabbing the other arrow and throwing it to the side As he stands up with his eyes bloodshot before a helmet pop up hiding his face as she grumbles

"Me and my big mouth" she mutters to herself as she takes a deep breath ready to keep fighting him before a man wearing a pure white musketeer outfit appears beside her and looks at her we need you at another place she nods as she began running as Adonis growls looking at the man dashing toward but the man snaps his fingers making adonis fall sleep then falls infront of him sleeping soundly as he makes a call the cops as he removes the armor

"My name…. well im just your friendly neighborhood fox… my hero name is Volpe… okay fuck you guys" Volpe says angry and hanging up and began leaving the place

Xscene breakX

Meanwhile the titans were handling juggernaut, cinderblock, plamus, and shocker and…. .Doctor doom?!

And they were having problem handling them raven and starfire having problems with shocker and plamus, robin took a huge risk facing doctor doom alone and cyborg and beast now known as the beast since he decided to change his name.

But thanks to a special team was send in since the team couldn't handle it since all of them were puppeteer except doom he was just wanted a few wayne tech to use it

Shocker and plamus was facing the dragoon after starfire and raven lost, a girl named Vampire princess was facing doctor doom after robin was mangled and hurt, X stops juggernaut and cinderblock for a while when beast going into frenzy and cyborg was fixing himself

Xscene BreakX

Iron man, batman, Superman and Doctor Strange in the watch tower

"Are you sure we had to send them?" said iron man with a worried tone

"True we could have handle this" superman said in agreement with iron man

"Me and batman know that this group can handle them especially the leader" said Dr. Strange

"Why the leader?" superman raising an eyebrow

"Because we trained him" said Batman in a monotone voice

Everybody stopped when they heard what batman everybody thought that batman and Dr. Strange didn't talk much let alone work together how they are like oil and coffee literally

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WAIT your telling me that you trained the their leader but why didn't we know this" said flash in a confused

"simple It for us to know and you to find out" said Batman with Dr. Strange giving a big sigh "let just keep watching" Everybody nodding unison

 **Xscene breakX**

" **Mother fuckers" said dubstep bee**

" **You really don't know how to treat a lady shocker"** said the mysterious voice

" _Why is Malchior here let alone helped us"_ thought Raven in panic

"Friend raven is that the malchior that tried to hurt" said Starfire

"i…..I don't know star" said raven in a depressed tone

"who the fuck are you?!" said shocker in rage the mysterious person just laugh evilly " **fufufufufufufufufu you really think that you can just go terrorizing this people and then hurt two beautiful woman and get away with it, i think not** " both raven and starfire blushing becuese of what he said

"I ASKED WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" shocker pissed sending another attack but this time the attack didn't do anything it just disappeared in thin air

The shadow infront just stood with a calm posture too calm for a tense or scared person **"wow this tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife, we'll let show who the main actor in this place"** and made a gust of wind everybody was amazed of who was the figure "NO IS IMPOSIBLE I THOUGH I KILLED YOU!" " **Well no you didn't"** the person just chuckles and grins while

 **XSCENE BREAK BIACHX**

" **it been a long time Queen how have you been lovely** " said DR. Doom with his robotic in a tone that would make even the most satisfied woman shiver in fear

"it's been great Doomie but it look like your life haven't helped you much"

" _how the hell can she talk to him that way and why is she using_ _ponytails"_ she wore a black jacket with vampire bats designs, hair in a ponytail, black shirt with vampire fangs design, black jeans, black snake, and black boots

"oh and one more thing it's PRINCESS not Queen" she runs at him at high speed slashing various robot while grinning when she lets go of her scythes and holds his hands with shear force making the floor crack with electricity coming out of her hands just like dooms hand it was a clash of titans compared to her usual fast and agile fighting style she uses, she chose to be more aggressive than usual thanks that doctor doom called queen. Dr. Doom showed in his eyes pure anger thanks to her attitude and cocky expression no one never dared to face him especially with his own element

 **Don't think you will get the best of me!** he shouts while pushing her back, the boy wonder simply looked amazed only starfire, supergirl and wonder woman would have this kinds of strength before he reacts and throws two explosive batrangs at doom exploding, making VP have the advantage and thrower him to the other side.

" _Thanks wonder boy but you should get out of here... Things might get nasty..."_ she says with a smirks while doom scream and comes out of the rubble while he makes a another lightning at her while she makes a pillar of earth and metal making the lightning to the ground again

"no this is my town and I have to protect it!" robin says while glaring at her while Vp rolls her eyes before grabbing him then puts him on her shoulder

" _Sorry but I can't... "She says with a serious tone while doom growls at her and throws lightning and lasers out of his hand. She curse before whistling and a crimson cloak appear swallowing it_

 **Oh i knew that the rumors were true he** begins to laugh while shaking his head **you people had Dormamus daughter!** The cloak tilt it head before a group of chains come out but doom just makes a portal and disappears

" _We got lucky that he didn't go all out..." Vp sigh while the cloak looks at robin and takes out a slender and smooth hand then pokes his cheek while robin tries get free of Vp grasp_

 _"let me go!" robin shout before Vp sigh and start walking toward the exit before looking at the reporters she knew they were going to ask questions_

 _"Amy... get us out of here..." Vp say while the cloak nods and wraps itself around them and everything turned black_

 _scene break!_

max dodged juggernaut and Cinderblock attack while shooting two arrows to one of the falls making a beeping sound and explodes making the rubble hit them "how much time do you need?" she looks at cyborg while he start making repairs to his leg

"Just a few adjustments and I'm done... Who are you?" she adjust her sunglasses and looks at Cy with a serious expression but internally wanted to whistle because of the tight uniform she was wearing

"X... so stop staring at my butt and keep working... "She said with a serious expression while juggernaut and cinderblock come out of the rubble roaring while another beeping was heard and an extra arrow exploded making them fall to the sewer. Cy get up and laughs before activating the missiles on his shoulders and shot them making them explode making cinderblock into rubble but juggernaut was still moving

"So what about him?" Cy asked cracking his metallic knuckles Before she puts her hands in his chest and shakes her head

"Let the rest to my friend..." X says while a knight with a spear looks at juggernaut before both of them run at each other and clash hard but even the mighty juggernaut is no match against the lance of Longinus making him faint because of blood loss

"Damn...that was fast and i thanks for giving us some..." Cy say but noticed she disappear just like the knight as well the spear

Xboom scene break!x

There wasn't much to say shocker was unconscious and plasmus... well he was splattered the mysterious masked person walked toward raven and starfire both of them were to fight before he gives them a pouch

 **This will help you heal... I noticed you guys were too tensed so... I only dropped...**

Before he could keep talking starfire did her normal question "hello what you name?, where are you from? And want to be my friend?"

The mysterious person blinks extremely confused before scratching his head and his voice soften up "name is D... I mean the dragon, I'm from Dracovin and sure?" starfire squeals and hugs him tightly but was extremely confused before Vp, robin and Amy appear. Raven became more tensed when she saw amy feeling like they were kindred spirits before Vp throws robin at raven

"We got to go Drake" dragon nods before he pats starfire **hope we can hang out sometime...** a sharp light hit them and they disappear

"Wow..." was the only word raven said she never met such group

"Is everyone okay?" robin asked while feeling his shoulder healed "who are those guys?"

Time skip to the night time

bumblebee grins and grabs the keys of the of Cy car then waves at them while Starfire, jinx and raven were in the back seat wearing casual clothes and looking extremely beautiful and sexy.

Predator just looked from behind robin like he was angry from some unknown reason before the girls leave

"I have a bad feeling..." raven mutters under her breath

xscene breakx

Draco was now was grey hair while giving shots two a pair of people while looking everyone have fun when he noticed his cousin pat his back and grins

"Thanks man...I owe you one" he say while draco chuckles and grins "always here bro..."

When he noticed the girls enter the place and blushes when he sees raven what was wrong with him he usually can handle girls... but not raven... it was weird and awkward then he takes a deep breath then he looks at the girls sit down having fun and talking to each other before his cousin pat his back and sends them as he began walking toward them with a small notebook smiling gently at them

"Hello welcome to the Gran Paraiso, can I take your order?" he asks taking their orders as he began walking back to the bar making their drinks before walking back with their drinks as bumblebee puts her index finger on the drinks and checking them

"clean" she says grinning and began drinking them as they enjoy the music as he began walking back to the bar looking around serving drinks as he hears a shout saying lets get the party started as he sigh realizing that it was rocky making him frown

"great…." He mutters under his breath

Xscene breakx

So what will happen will draco rip rocky a new one?


End file.
